More Than One Cat
by All Odds
Summary: Kyo Sohma He was the outcast untill he met a girl who is the year of the cat who belongs to another zodiac family and he learns that theres More Than One Cat. I know this summary sucks but the story is way better than the summary enjoy.
1. A Rough Meeting

More Than One Cat

* * *

- -----------Kyo's P.O.V--------------

**I walked from the market on my way home. I went and picked up some ingredients for Tohru. As I was walking from the market I looked up in the sky its was a bright mixture of orange and pink just as I was walking I bumped into a girl about my age she had Carmel brown hair with orange and yellow streaks she had blue eyes with bright yellow rings around her pupil'sher skin was light she wore a bright yellow short sweats about knee length with the matching sweatshirt but I freaked as I bumped into her I mean we hugged almost and somehow I didn't change into my cat form._Um I am so sorry about bumping into you I am really clumsy and I wasn't watching were I was going I just left dance and singing lessons so im so sorry oh also by the way my name is Corey Harlen"._ The brunette said she was blushing a lot I thought must have been embarrassed I would have. So I said to her. "Hi Corey I am Kyo Sohma, and its ok for bumping into me I understand it was a accident. So she looked at me and said. _"Bye hope I run into you again bye"._ Then I just thought why didn't I transform? **

* * *

Corey's P.O.V

* * *

----- As he walked away from me I just stood there and thought why didn't I transform? I just deiced to keep on walking home then my phone rang I just realized ive gotten a message from Marie and it said. _"Hey Corey it Marie your sister well you already knew that well I am just reminding you 8:00 Saki's resteraunt you,me,Phoebe and text me and well um bye by bye. "_ I looked at her message and contiuned to walk home then my phone rang again its was a message from Hazel. _Hey Corey you butt head whats up well I know you got a message from Marie now your getting one from Hazel oh yeah you are haha just joking or am I well 8:00 Saki's bye._ I read Hazel's message and I laughed when she called me butt head reminded me when we were in middle school now were are in high school class or grade 1D So I kept on walking for an estimated ten mintunes and kept on walking then i stoped by this food market and got some snacks for later tripped over somthing and spilled my bags and then I turned my head and saw someone lending out a hand to help me up and he said _ Hello Corey we have got to stop meeting like this first I bump into you then you fall spilling your bags. _Then I figured out it was Kyo. _Oh thanks Kyo I have been really clumsy today I guess._I said. _Oh Its no problem just watch were youre going I guess_ he replied back. Then when I saw his hand I looked at his wrist and saw a bracelet that looked excatly like my white and dark purple beads. _Corey hey Corey are you going to get up?_ Kyo just asked me. _ Oh yea i am sorry I was just thinking I said._ _About what?_ he asked secretly_ Nothing it's none of your buisness._ I said looking iratated._ Oh come on you can tell me you dont even know me._ He said looking nosy._ No now if you will excuse me I have to take my bags go to my house and avoid you_ I said with a small shade of red on my face. _WELL OK THEN GOD IM JUST TRYING TO BE NICE HERE DAMN DONT BE SO MEAN_ Kyo yelled._ WELL IM SORRY YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A-A-A DIRT BAG!. I said angrily I I_ comtinued to walk home muttering to myself about how much a idiot Kyo is. It was getting really late 7:00PM It was dark and now I wished I was aruging with Kyo now then I heard a voice saying hello beatuiful what are you doind walking on the street by yourself? Said the strange man. Um please don't talk to me and leave me alone. I said shaking with fear. Sweetheart dont be frightened by me I don't bite. he said looking devious. Hey look just leave me the hell alone ok berfore I CALLE THE POLICE. I said not notcing I was yelling Thats It guys grab her said the man Then a man with a bandana grabbed me with another man in red did too and they threw me down on the ground I was twicthing breathless then they held my arms down I tried yelling for help but only one scream got out from me them they taped my mouth shut I was screaming but they were muffled screams and muffled crys of help that will never be heard then to make things worse my phone rang. Oh whats this the man in red said grabbing the phone out pf my purse oh look a text message from Phoebe it says Corey are you home yet come on its what a pretty little phone you have. as the man in red was talking I just layed down hoping someone would save me.

* * *


	2. He Is The Jackass That Saved My Life

**_Kyo's P.O.V_**

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Agh SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!**

**was the screaming I heard from down the block I ran as fast I could to see the disturbance and what shocked me was that the screaming came from Corey but what shocked me more was she was being held down her mouth taped and a knife held to her neck I felt horrible for yelling at her but I had to save her I felt like i was her only hope.**

**I ran up to those men and I said.+**

**" Hey you disgusting bastards leave that girl alone what did she ever do to you to deserves this I mean take a life on someone innocent and you think your damn tough pin someone down think you can kill anyone. Now just listen please let her go and I wont call the police and I wont try to hurt you. Hey girl you know carrot top the guy in red said to Corey and she shook her head no.**

**Well we can have more than one hostage said the man in red again boys grabs him and two guys a fat one and a skinny one came one running at me so I ducked and Punched one in the face and the other I threw to the ground then the other man said forget the carrot top lets just kill the girl. Then I ran up to the man knocked the knife out of his hand and I got socked in the face by the guy in red I fell to the ground but while the two guys were talking about money for hostages i saw Corey's phone and dialed 911 I told them what was happening and them said they would be there as fast as they can. But what was worse they seemed to have regained the knife and were aiming it toward Corey's neck and I just lost it I jumped I punched him I picked up Corey's and started to run then just my lucky the ambulance came Corey seemed to be passed out the guys who held her hostage got arested and worst part was it was on the news, and I thought to myself  
"_Damnit it always has to happen to me always"._**

**So then the news did a stroy got my name Corey's it was a living hell. But now I had another problem on my hands Corey's what to do with her she was asleep I had no idea who to call so I did the one thing that would problay get me in trouble I brought her home.**

**Hey Shigure im home and I need to talk to you I said looking worried.**

**Oh Kyo hello your home late what is it you need - Shigure cut his on words off as he saw Corey asleep while I was holding her in my arms.**

**This is it huh what happened? Shigure asked.**

**Well okay this girl her name is Corey Harlen and well I guess I walking on the street I bumped into her and we talked and I saw her again and she tripped spilling her bags of food I helped her up then we started fighting like yelling then she stormed off. Then she got attacked by some freaks I called 911 and saved her life. So can she stay here for tonight? I told Shigure .+**

**Okay Kyo all you had to do was ask, not tell a novel. +**

**God Damnit! Shut up Shigure. I said really pissed off then all of a sudden I heard a phone rang then I realized it was Corey's she had a text message from someone named Alyssa. It Said**

""Hey Corey oh my gosh are you ok are you hurt and by the way who was that guy with the orange hair he looked like he liked you or somthing he saved you life wow. well ill see you at school bye.

**Then her phone rang again but someone was calling her it was someone named Hazel, and I picked up the phone**

_Hello Hazel._ **I said scared. **

_Who is this I know this isnt Corey_ .**she said**

_Its not its actually Kyo the guy who saved her life look if your wondering were she is she's at my house asleep when I got home she was asleep in my arms so she is staying here let me guess you saw on the news huh well shes fine I saved her and well you can pick her up in the morning or I can take her is that okay with you hazel?_** I asked.**

_Oh its fine so you can bring her home and Kyo_ .**Hazel said** .

_Yeah_** I said back** _  
Thank you for saving Corey if you didnt come there in time I woldnt know what to do with out my Sister. Well Ill call Corey tomorrow bye._ **said hazel hanging up the phone.**

* * *

Corey's P.O.V

* * *

**I woke up I was half asleep I went and I walked till I knocked into someone.**

**Hey Sleepyhead. the mysterious voice said**

**Who is this I said**

**Its said.**

**What the hell are you doing in my house get out you douchebag I never wanted you here weres Hazel she'll kick you ass outta here! I said looking pretty mad.**

**WELL IM SORRY YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SUCH ASS AND ALSO COREY THIS IS MY DAMN HOUSE! Kyo said angrily**

WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR HOUSE! YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT YOU KINDNAPPED ME BASTARD! I replied as I kicked him in the groin and he fell to the floor. 

**AGH YOU-YOU BITCH!!! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOUR HERE IS BECAUSE I SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE FROM BEING KILLED AT LEAST YOU DONT HAVE TO KICK ME IN MY GROIN! Kyo said pissed **

**Oh I am so sorry Kyo I didnt know that. I said grinning**

**You should why dont you?He said back**

**When things happen like that I forget them I replied back  
Just then all of a sudden The most popular kid at my High school just walks right in thinks he owns the place and says.**

**I heard what was going on? Yuki asked**

**Then Kyo replied quickly its none of your buiness you damn rat!**

**Well it is somehow and Kyo why is there a girl we dont even know in the house? He asked again**

**Then I said."Damn Yuki quit acting like you have a foot up your ass. Then I heard Kyo laughing saying good one**

**Thats not true I dont have a -Wait I know who you are Corey Harlen you go to our school you and your sister Hazel make fun of me then those fan girls start yelling at you. Yuki said with a grin (Well in my Opinion it looked cheesy.)**

**Oh yeah I know that and next time we make fun of you please call your little whores off they piss me off and they dont shut the fudge up. I said looking around.**

**Seriously Kyo why is Corey here ? Yuki questioned.**

**Then some dude Sang in " Because Kyo saved her life."**

**Really Kyo? Yuki asked**

**Yeah really. I said **

**Well Corey I have to take you home because Hazel called i told her everything so lets go. Kyo said,looking a bit flustered.**

**Okay. I said**

* * *

Kyo's & Corey's P.O.V

* * *

K: So Correy where is your house.

C:Oh its like next to yours we just have to walk left.

K: Oh Ok then hows you family

C:Oh Well I have three sisters and one brother the rest are three sisters are Marie,Phoebe, and Hazel and my brother Sam Then there's my cousin Bridgette shes like the boss of our family in a way and this one guy named shane not sure if we are realted at all he is a stlaker towards me most of the other Harlen's live far away. How about you Kyo?

K:Wait what about your parents?

C:My mother dead father left, my mother killed herself dad I have no idea about him.=

K: Oh I am so sorry its werid that happened to my parents too. But my family Yuki I dont like him he is my cousin Shigure cousin he is just a disgusting pervert Hatsuharu He is a Asshole and too many other members=

C:Oh I see Kyo I like your bracelet can I see it?==

K:Um no but I noticed you have one too could I see it?

C:Hell no if I took mine off it would re- nothing.

K:Okay well Corey we are here.


	3. The Meeting

_

* * *

_

Kyo's P.O.V

* * *

When Corey and I arrived at her house I was in shock it was excatlly the same as ours except a little more girler when we got to her house I was nervous because she had three sisters and I had a feeling I was going to be hated by them right away. Then we entered her house and the first thing I heard was, Corey we were worried sick about you oh my gosh are you ok and then they spoke to me who the hell are you then. This girl with white and black hair light skin and blue eyes introduced herself she had Haru hair but she greeted me.

_Hello Kyo my name is Phoebe Harlen._

Then this girl with brown/ gold hair hazel eyes light skin said_ Hi im Hazel and you must be carrot-top.  
_

Then a third girl with brown and blonde curly hair emerald eyes dark/light skin said

_You must be the Asshole that saved our sister well hi asswipe my name is Marie Harlen_

_You know what Marie I save you sisters life and this is how you treat me what the hell you dont have to be so god damn rude._ I said pissed off

_Well Corey didnt tell me to be nice to you did she Kyo no she did-._ Her words were cut off by this lady she was 20-30 years she had blonde/brown hair tanned skin blue eyes came running up to me and said

_Aww you must be Corey's savior I cant belive you saved her life well my name is Bridgette._

_Hi my Bridgette my name is Kyo._

_Well Kyo why dont you join us for lunch Marie and Hazel are cooking today so you can call you family see if they wan to come over to_ .Bridgette said.

_Bridgette I dont want to cook for that asswipe_ Marie said

_Nonsense you are remember we respect not disrespect .said Bridgette again_

_No its okay you dont have to invite me and the_ _rest of the people in my house for lunch Bridgette._

_Nonsense Kyo I feel like I must to show hospitality for saving my cousin Corey so go on use our phone call them_ Bridgette said

_Wow Bridge is like nonsense your word or somthing._ Phoebe said

_No I just used it a couple of times._Bridgette said again

So I grabbed the phone and called the house. its rang a couple of time than someone picked up the phone+

_Hello Sohma resindence may I ask who is calling? _it was Shigures voice who picked up the phone.

_Hello Shigure its me Kyo_

_Ahh Kyo hello so how is it going at Corey's_ Shigure asked

_Good they invited me to lunch and you and Yuki and Tohru._

_Really let me go ask Tohru and Yuki._ he said happy with glee.

_Kyo they said ok so tell her we said yes._ Shigure said really happy.

Ok I said not happy then I thought to my self oh, great Shigure and Yuki are going to embrass me Shigure will act like a idiot be a discusting pervert and Yuki will problay tell everybody I cant beat him or somthing wait why am I even caring about impressing Corey I dont like her I mean I do a little but I couldnt even have a relationship I mean my curse so its screwed even if I told her she would freak out so its hopeless didnt want to have lunch but I felt like i had to. Damn I hate guilt.

_So Kyo what did they say?_ Corey asked me

_They said yeah so I have to go get them ok bye be back in a second._ I said leaving in a haste.

Ok. Said Corey.

* * *

Corey's P.O.V

* * *

As Kyo left I had to tell Bridgette that Kyo hugged me but I didnt even transform so I went to Bridgette's house to tell her what happened.

_"Um Bridgette are you there". _I asked with a small tone of fear in my voice.

_Yes Corey what do you need ?_ Bridgette asked

_Um Bridgette I dont know how to say this but-._

_Let me guess Corey, Kyo hugged you and you didnt transform into a cat it was really obivious to me._

_Really? Wow at least you know thats a relief._

_But Corey if you didnt transform then theres nothing wrong with you only somthing wrong with him._

_What do you mean Bridgette?_

_I dont know but we will find out at lunch, because I have a full proof plan._

_Bridgette what do you mean ?_

_You'll see Corey_

As I left from Bridgette's I had a horrible feeling that somthing bad was going to happen, I had mixed emotions of fear,Excitement,embrassment and many more. I was dreading to go to lunch now I just wish there was some way I could skip this so I wont have to see this disater happen but I dont have the ability to do that wishing I did but I cant.

* * *

Bridgette's P.O.V

* * *

As Corey left my house I began my plotting.

_#1: I know for sure everytime Corey is hugged by a member of the different sex she turns into a cat._

_#2: She hugged Kyo didnt transform._

_#3: I know there is somthing about him, that does not seem right_

Then I had to form a plan with Phoebe, Marie, Hazel and even Corey. So I walked to the other house on our property and found Phoebe and I told her everything and told her to get everyone and meet me in my Phoebe had arrived with Marie, Hazel and Corey I explained everything that Corey told me then I told them what needed to be done

"_Okay as what I have told you there has to be somthing wrong with Kyo because if Corey didnt transform there has to be a reasonable explaination_" I said looking around then Marie cut in.

_"I see you have a point Bridgette. Now this is what I think we should do when Kyo and his family come here for lunch we should have Corey hug Kyo and keep an eye on his and his family's expressions if they look freaked out this leads to somthing then one of us would have to hug Kyo to see if we would transform or not or another option one of us hugs one of his family members_."

"_But Marie how could we hug them also I mean shouldnt we create a diversion I mean would you let someone you dont know run up and squeeze the life out of you"?_

_"Okay,okay I see Marie ,Phoebe you ideas are good but I have to agree with Marie her idea sounds great actually it as better than any idea I would have but I think we should go with her plan_." I said then Hazel joined in.

"_But wont they get suspious I mean really I think this is going to end in a huge disater waiting to happen, so I will just be sitting watching this plan fail."_

Just as I was going to speak I heard a voice it came from the other house and I then said to Corey and Phoebe.

_Okay Corey you remember what you have to do right and Phoebe after Corey hugs Kyo you are going to after she does. Well lets go there here._


	4. The Plan Worked And She Proved Her Point

* * *

I Start To Make Little Authors Notes Now Woo Oh Yeah On Chapter 4 This Is Good I Hopefully I Wont Forget This Story No I Wont But I Do Not Own Nothing like Fruits basket, And I and I Will Never Own Anything Well Remember that And Read And Review If You want ^-^ And I Will Stop Blabbing Enjoy! This Is Rated Teen I think because of the Evil cuss words.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V

* * *

While I was walking with Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru to Coreys house for lunch and I was feeling nervous and I usally never feel like this it was werid I had no idea why I was feeling this but then Tohru said.

**_So Kyo is Corey and her family nice ?_** Tohru asked me.

**_Yeah I guess she is nice but her family well most of them are kind. _**I replied hoping just to get there already.

**_Well Kyo, Yuki we have to make sure none of them hug us at all because if they knew our secrect we would have to erase all of their memories and I wouldn't want that to happen I mean did you ever see Kyo commit a deed like that saving someones life I mean at least we know Kyo Isn't That Cruel. _**Shigure said

**_You know what Shigure shut the hell up your getting on my nerves. _**I said to Shigure giving him a dirty look

**_Will you two quit your bickering we are already here I think or did you get us lost you stupid cat? _**Yuki asked me.

**_We are here and we are not lost you damn rat. _**

So when we arrived at Coreys house I saw Phoebe I think standing out front.

**_"Hey Phoebe its me Kyo!"._**

**_Oh hi I guess I will tell everyone else your here. She said looking at me then ran away really fast._**

**_Hmm Kyo I wonder why she saw you and ran away like a scared kitten_**. Shigure said laughing

I dont know she was problay just scared because she thought I was some creep or somthing. I said looking around.

* * *

Corey's P.O.v

* * *

I was laying backwards on my bed in my room I was mad I had no idea why I had some Alternative/Rock music blasting as loud as it could be.I listened to this type of music when im mad or upset and boy was I mad. I then turned off my music and I heard voices from downstairs, so I turned off my music and listened in.  
I heard one voice it sounded like Phoebe's

**_Hey Bridgette there here. _**Then a second voice entered the conversation I guess it was Bridgette's

**_Ok tell them to come on in and I will get the others. Corey, Marie, Hazel come down here our guests have arrived_**

So I got up and walked out of my room but stoped near the stairs to spy on everyone else. I saw Marie and Hazel stand next to Phoebe while Bridgette greeted everyone and then Bridgette looked around and realized I was missing she asked Marie if shes seen me , Marie said no and She asked Hazel and said I was in my room, Then I knew my cover was blown because they would go looking for me then seeing me hiding near the stairs then there going to make me sit at the dining table and enjoy lunch the one thing I didnt want to do at all

I was trying to find a new hiding spot but then everyone would notice me trying to sneak away and then I would look like i am trying to avoid them which I am becuase of that stupid plan Bridgette has to come up with. Why is she so nosy.

Then I was sitting there hoping they would forget about me and carry on with there damn buisness I peeked over spying on them again to see what there doing then Kyo broke the silence voulentering to get me so then I took my head back into my hiding spot then I crawled into my room and hid in my closet But as I was hiding in my closet I had a sense of Dejavu and a flashback when I was in 6th grade

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hey Citrus Head why is your hair so ugly?_

_Shut up Baliey I dont want any of your crap so leave me alone._

_Tough words for such a wimp._

_How am I the wimp?_

_Well Corey you just are._

_Well thats fine Bailey I would rather be the wimp than the blank minded idiot._

_You know what shut up before I hit you across your face._

_Screw you like you can do any shit to me._

_Im not going to hit you across the face I will just get some one else Corey you're dead._

_Screw you.(_Looks Up and sees a Girl much bigger than her.)  
(Then Runs and hide into the janitors closet.)

_Corey's Just A Wimp._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Then I just said to myself, I hated 6th grade. while I was in my closet I looked around for anything I mean I bet Kyo would forget to check the closet. Then I thought to myself I feel like a chick in a horror movie hiding from the killer, Ha I have werid thoughts. then I found my MP3 player in my closet so I turned it on and clicked play some song with depressing lyrics came on and I thought great while im hiding I get to listen to depressing crap I clicked next then this song with alot of cussing came on and I relized oh my favorite song but I dropped my MP3 on the floor looked up in shock and saw that Kyo found me hiding in my closet he picked up the MP3 and looked at the song playing.

**_Wow I thought a girl as innocent as you wouldn't listen to this kind of music._**

**_Go away Kyo!_**

**_"Ok calm down I thoguht when I met you I thought you were kind of tough then when I see you hiding from me you look like a wimp."_**

**_IM NOT A WIMP SCREW YOU ORANGE TOP!_**

**_"Aha Bridgette said you would act like a total ass she was right."_**

**_YOUR AN IDIOT YOU KNOW I MEAN ,I-I-I THOUGHT THAT THE FIRST TIME I MET YOU!_**

**_REALLY COREY YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS NOW GOD DAMN I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DITZ GETTING PINNED DOWN LIKE THAT!"_**

**_I COULD HAVE BEAT THE FAT CRAP OUT OF THOSE GUYS."_**

**_"Then why didnt you?"_**

**_"Um none of your buiness."_**

**_"Oh YEAH I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"_**

**_"Really Kyo Your going to start yelling like a arrogant idiot again."_**

**_"IM NOT ARROG- WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"_**

**_"Kyo go look it up and read it in the dictonary."_**

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V

* * *

I was standing next to Phoebe and Marie and dang was I bored ugh this was stupid having to wait for Corey & Kyo Oh MY G I wonder what there doing up there. But in retrospect this is what would happen Corey would be like blah blah blah your stupid and Kyo would be like blah blah blah im not and then Corey would beat the shit out of Kyo with the ironing bord in her room. Haha that would be priceless so funny. Then I guess while I was think to my self Corey and Kyo have been yelling because everyones talking about them yelling so Im going to ditch them and go to Corey's room to see whats going on there. I enjoy ruining peoples conversations.

So I entered the room and saw what was in there and I screamed like flipping crazy AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY G AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I did this because it was Kyo and Corey Listing to her MP3 actually getting along so I had to scream to piss them off becuase I am like that sometimes. Then Kyo got all pissed and started yelling his orange top off.

**_"HAZEL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOUR SCREAMING LIKE I KILLED HER WHICH I DIDNT."_**

**_"SHUT UP ORANGE TOP I AM LUCKY I GOT HERE ANYWAY WHO KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE."_**

**_"YOUR ARE SO PERVERTED AND SICK MINDED."_**

**_"I KNOW THAT DAMN NOW YOU TWO GET DOWN AND EAT SOME DAMN LUNCH SO EVERYONE CAN LEAVE AND MIND THERE OWN DAMN BIDNESS."_**

**_"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO."_**

**_"TRUE BUT I CANT SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!"_**

When I said that Kyo grabbed Coreys hand and ran with her down the stairs and I thought to my self.

_"Haha my plan worked im so devious I should pour noodles down Phoebes shirt haha yes I will but she will never know haha."_

**_"Hazel your thinking out loud again and your not going to put noodles down my shirt now come on the food ready and its time to eat."_**

**_"How the hell did you get up here so fast."_**

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V

* * *

So I ran down the stairs and I was holding Corey's hand and everyone saw us holding hands and I said

**_Its not what it looks like._**

**_Yeah right Kyo-kuns got a girlfriends._**

**_Shut up Shigure._**

**_Kyo and Corey sitting in a tr-_** while Shigure was singing Corey pushed him on the ground were he fell on his face. Then Bridgette said ok everyone lets just eat this damn luch and get it over with.

We were all sitted at this red wooded table I sat between Tohru and Corey and it was boring and then Marie and Hazel came out with the food but it wasnt the kind of food Tohru makes. Then Marie rang in

**_"Well today we are having my favorite macoroni & cheese and it was all we could find and if you dont like it eat crap."_**

I had no idea what we were eating at all I was freaked out.

**_"What the hell are we eating I never seen it before."_**

**_"Um Kyo you never heard of macaroni & cheese ? _**

**_"Nope never."_**

**_"You have never had a american dish before?"_**

Then Shigure asked a question.

**_"YOUR FAMILY IS AMERICAN?"_**

Then Bridgette said.

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"Oh ok." _**was the reply from Shigure.

After that, we all sat talked, laughed actually had a great time so after we had lunch Bridgette brought tea I had my cup but after Corey stood up had her tea cup in her hand and started speaking.

**_"Well before everyone drinks there tea I have somthing to say .  
I wouldn't be alive today if Kyo had never saved me and I want to thank him for saving my life I never thought someone would do it but I didnt belive it could happen so Kyo thank you."_**

**_"Um your welcome Corey." _**

After she thanked me Marie, Hazel, and Phoebe started banging there hands on the table chanting the word hug. I was nerevous as hell because if she hugs me Sohma family secrect is revelied and That mean a hell lot of trouble so I had to say somthing to save my secrect. Even though I hugged her before I dont want it to happen again.

**_"You know what Corey you dont have to I mean it was no big deal."_**

**_"No big deal it was a freakin huge deal and I want to thank you."_**

Then Corey leaned in and hugged me I couldnt move I was struck with fear. I heard a gasp from Shigure, Yuki muttering somthing under his breath, and Tohru putting a hand over her mouth. Then Corey released me then Phoebe broke the silence.

**_"What you people never seen a Hug before come here Kyo I want to say thanks too."_**

Phoebe came up and ambushed me in a tight deadly hug. Then a loud poof happened.

* * *

Everyone's P.O.V C=Corey K=Kyo P=Phoebe M=Marie H=Hazel B=Bridgette S=Shigure T=Tohru Y:Yuki

* * *

**_B:"Haha I cant belive my plan worked I figured out his secrect I knew he was hiding somthing and once again I was right."_**

**_T:"Yuki, is that Phoebe in the form of a cow?"_**

**_Y:" Yeah it is -san."_**

**_H:"Hey Marie."_**

**_M:"Yeah Hazel."_**

**_H:"Know I know why Kyo's hair color is orange. He is a little tabby cat!_**

**_M:"Yeah I knew somthing like this was going to Happen."_**

**_S: Bridgette?_**

**_B:Yes Shigure _**

**_S: You have got a lot of explaning to do. _**

**_K:(Transforms.)_**

**_P:(Tramsforms.)_**

**(Scene:Everyone is in the dining room while Bridgette explains whats going on.)**

**B: Ok now they got to know family secrect we are-**

**T: The Twelve Animals Of The Chinesse Zodiac**

**B: American Zodiac**

**T: Thats wonderful !A whole nother Zodiac.**

**B: I guess, But i should tell you Im the god of the Zodiac , Marie's the Rat of the Zodiac, Phoebe's The Ox but for her she's the Cow, Hazel's The Rabbit, And Finally Corey she is the Cat the rest of our family members live in america.**

**S: I cant belive it another Zodiac wow I have to tell akito this.**

**K: Great idea Shigure tell Akito he will have all of there minds erased.**

**S: I doubt that will happen I mean another Zodiac could be good news for Akito.**

**H: Wait a second you never told us what you guys are **

**S: Oh yeah well im the dog, Yuki's the rat ,Kyo's the cat.**

**H:What about the chick over there **

**T: Me? Oh no i am not apart of the zodiac I know there secrect but I am not apart of it.**

**H: Ok then so let me think here when Corey and Kyo hug they dont change but if one of us hugs him we change so thats why Corey didnt change there both cats so they dont makes sense.**

**B:But your family cannot spill our secrect**

**S: Deal your family cant to **

**B:Deal**

**S:Yeah ok I think we have to go now but thank for inviting us over for lunch we are so greatful Bye.**

**Y:Bye **

**T: Thank you for lunch oh and I will see you guys at school tomorrow thank you!**

**K: Whatever.  
(Sohma's and Tohru leave.)**

**H: Oh my G having people over is exciting.**

**C: Shut Up Hazel Your pissing me off.**

* * *

Coreys P.O.V

* * *

After our guests left I was shocked and embrassed I decieded to Avoid Kyo and Yuki and Tohru for a week to get over the akward feeling if I ever could I a shy person whenit comes to akwards things but to put my mind off it I decided to go to the mall to get away from everyone I was at a state were I felt like I wanted to be a loner for now

**_"Bridgette im going out by myself I will be back whenever."_**

**_"Well Corey its 12:30PM come back at 6:00PM."_**

**_"Bye see you at 6:00."_**

So i was off to werever couldnt decide I had at least $ 80.00 in janpanesse curency or however much it is. The my phone rang I had gotten a text from Taylor and it said

"_Hey Hey Corey Its Taylabay I'm at the mall with Jackie and Jordan so why dont you meet up with us there okay well if you want if you do text me back Luv yah bye."_

I texted her back.

_"Hey you gave me somthing to do thanks! Haha^-^ I meet you there at the mall."_

I walked down from my house and I was passing Kyo's and I thought oh great someones going to see me I tried to keep a low profile when passing bye I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on my yellow trucker hat and i hid my face then I heard a voice.

**_"Corey you dont have to hide your face from me I know you feel akward with the whole transformation thing and I felt really akward to but I am happy to know that im not alone im not left out I feel like I have to know you better at least you and I know theres more than one cat." _**

I looked up took my hat off put it in my bag I saw it was Kyo and new it was him when he talked about the transforming thing then he looked at me smiled and grabbed my arm then pulled me into a tight hug I was nervous I felt ambushed but I put my arms around him and hugged him as well and he whispered in my ear and said thank you we pulled away from our hug and I felt flustered and confused.

**_"Well I better be going Kyo see you at school I guess."_**

**_"Wait where are you going ?" _**

**_"The mall I am going to meet up with some of my friends_**

**_"Sounds ok I will come with you."_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Why not." _**

**_"Cause remeber you saved my life it got featured on the news you and I were seen on T.V they see us together and they think somthings going on."_**

Then I looked around saw Kyo was in his house then he yelled.

**_"Shigure i'm going to the mall with Corey Bye.  
So Corey how are you friends?"_**

**_"They go to the same school as us you havent seen them?_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Oh well Taylor she loves anime the number 3 and red hangs out with Jordan and me and Hazel. Jordan well she friends with a bunch of different people. and Jackie she loves the color orange really loud mouthed."_**

**_"............OK then Corey."_**


	5. Sunday and Monday

_Hey Heyy Fiction Fans out there how your enjoying the story I know I am Well enought bout that this chapter is good I guess But Just Read & Review Only if want to ._

_ Oh Yeah Also when certain characters are talking heres a Key I made: K:= Kyo speaking C:- Corey speaking Tay:=Taylor speaking Jck: Jackie Speaking J: Jordan speaking P:=Phoebe speaking H:=Hazel Speaking M:=Marie speaking Y:=Yuki speaking T:=Tohru speaking._

* * *

Corey's P.O.V

* * *

So Kyo and I were walking to the mall so then we started talking

C:"**_So Kyo how come I havent seen you around school that much ?"_**

**_K:"Oh i just started school and hey when did you move here ?"_**

**_C:"I moved near the begining of high school."_**

**_K:"Why did you move ?"_**

**_C:"Because Bridgette wanted to move there and I got picked on by this girl at school who wanted to kill me."_**

**_K:"What were the names ?"_**

**_C:"Cirtus head, Barf hair, Lemon locks and Shut-In and Loser yeah I also moved for fighting to much with that girl."_**

**_K:"Really Thats Nice."_**

**_C:"Ok then im getting sick of this question and answer thing your starting_**

**_K:"I didnt even know we were doing that."_**

**_C:(mutters under breath) Idiot _**

**_K:I heard that._**

**_C:Good at least you know what that word means, but I bet you still dont know what arrogant means huh?_**

**_K:No. No I don't_**

**_C: Of COURSE!_**

**_K: Whatever. _**

While we had a decent conversation my phone rang a text from Taylor.

_"Heyyy Corey Just wondering were do you want to meet at the front or food court ? text me back your answer bye."_

I texted her back.

_"Um I guess out front because then we could go inside then be at the food court O.o Yeah so meet you there in about 5 mins bye."_

So we walked a couple more miles and Kyo fell becuase his tripped on my foot Haha and we finally got there so I started running and Kyo followed me and I saw Taylor,Jackie &Jordan.  
Taylor was the first one to come up to me greeting me with a friendly hug then Jordan gave me the same then jackie hugged me picked me up and spun me around like I was five.

**_Tay:So Corey we have all got to ask you somthing."_**

**_C: Yeah Tay what is it ? _**

**_Jck:Ok so are you ok I mean we saw it on the news your being held hostage and that guy with the orange hair saving you I cant belived that happened and did you know everyone has been talking about you lately _**

**_C:Whoa didnt know that but I got over a thousand phone calls and messages I ignored them all `^-^'_**

**_J:Of course you would do somthing like that, But you realized your life is going to be a living helll now._**

**_C:Yah I dont care, I will do what I do best ignore people and walk away_**

**_Tay:Yeah so another thing who was that guy who saved you he looks familar?_**

**_Jck:Taylor he is that new kid remember I told you._**

**_Tay:No I dont recall it._**

**_K:Okay Corey Im getting tired of waiting for you to talk to your friends im going inside._**

**_Tay:Was that the guy?_**

**_C:Yes I was going to the mall by myself and I learned we are neighbors and I guess were friends_**

**_J:Oh I see so can we meet him?_**

**_C:Why he acts like a idiot try to fight with anything and has a bad temper._**

**_Tay:Hmm sounds like you in the morning remember you spent the night at my house and you got woken up, It was like a reanactment of godzilla._**

**_C:Ok so.........you saying in the morning I turn into a angry green dinosaur in the morning._**

**_Tay:Yeah and you are grumpy at school in the morning too. But ok so give us the details about him._**

**_C: His name is Kyo Sohma he realted to that kid Yuki._**

**_Jck: Yeah didnt he jump out of the window and land on his feet like a cat._**

**_C:A cat oh thats silly he just got lucky when he jumped knowing him he would break his neck._**

**_J:Ok then._**

**_Tay:I have an idea instead of standing here lets go inside_**

So we walked in Jordan grabbing Jackies hand and running straight to the clothing store then it was Taylor and I so I decided for her to meet Kyo she the one I can trust the most as a friend I mean trust Jackie and Jordan but Ive know Taylor longer so I found Kyo just sitting at a table by himself so I decided to sit behind him.

**_C:Taylor _**

**_Tay:Yeah_**

**_C:Hey lets go get somthing to eat at that stand over there._**

**_Tay:Ok That stand over there ok._**

So at the stand I got a order of white rice I mean I didnt know what else to get so I sat down at the table I sat at earlier and I was sitting behind Kyo so I told Taylor that it would be funny to throw rice at him sowe started taking shots at him it got in his hair got in his jacket and we were laughing so hard, then we stopped laughing because Kyo caught us.

**_K:Really you're throwing rice at me thats stupid._**

**_C: If its stupid then why are we doing it anyway._**

**_K: Just to annoy me _**

**_Tay:Thats true oh hi im taylor._**

**_K:Hi im Kyo._**

**_Tay:I know who you are._**

**_K:........................_**

**_C:She doesnt mean it like that I told her about you alreay._**

**_K:Oh_**

**_Tay: I am getting bored sitting here I am going to find Jackie and Jordan do you guys mind?_**

**_K&C:No_**

**_Tay: Ok then bye._**

**_C: So are you mad still _**

**_K: Yeah I am._**

**_C: Drama queen._**

**_K: Shut up._**

**_C: Well I going to find Taylor and the rest of them knowing Jordan shes already gone to ten clothing stores and spent all of her money._**

**_K: Fine then leave I am going back this is boring why did I agree going with you._**

**_C: I never asked you ,You invited yourself_**

**_K: Yeah right._**

**_C: Its the truth. Well go and leave have fun bye._**

**_K: Bye._**

So after he left Me and my friends had a great time I didnt really buy anything mostly Jordan and Jackie did. But it was still fun either way. Then I had to leave it was 5:40PM and it takes me at least twenty minutes to walk home. I said my goodbyes to my friends and left It was really nice outside warm air it was realaxing to walk home after the stressed out day I had gotten home at exactally 6:00 I walked in my house said hi to Bridgette who was on the computer and went in my room and feel asleep.

* * *

Beep...-Beep....-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

I woke up looked around and hit the off button on my alarm clock I realized it was 4:30 in the morning and time to get up for school. I did my daily routine and got ready put on my uniform and everything was set and after everything I needed to do it was 6:00 I had a half hour to kill before 6:30. So i grabbed my backpack put my school stuff in i and my MP3 and my phone then I went down to the dining room to see what was for breakfast and I guess Bridgette didnt get up this morning to make it so I grabbed a orange and ate that.

**_H:"Hey Corey good morning.''_**

**_C:" Hey Hazel whats up ?"_**

**_H:" Nothing now. But I wonder what is going to happen at school."_**

**_c:" What do you mean ?"_**

**_H" Well nothing but I got some new way to annoy those fan club girls."_**

**_c"How?"_**

**_H"Ok like you stand next to someone and you go and bite there shoulder or atempt to and say I was sniffing you."_**

**_C"You are werid-_**

**_H"Wait but-_**

**_C:And Perverted_**

**_H:Of course hey look the rest of the grumpy patch it's Phoebe and Marie!_**

**_P:I Hate school its a girl that eyes i want to claw out._**

**_H:Agh hello moring Phoebe_**

**_P:Im sorry are you making fun of me for being grumpy in the morning_**

**_H:Oh no someones getting itchy to be b!tchy_**

**_P:SCREW YOU !_**

**_M: Oh great job Hazel now we got Bitchy Phoebe for the rest of the day_**

**_P:I am going to claw someones damn eyes out right GO TO FRIGGIN SCHOOL ALREADY!_**

**_C:Damn ok lets go._**

Great so it was fianally 6:30AM yay.....We have to go to school were Hazel's acting like a pervert, Phoebe's in her dark mood, Marie is a goody two shoes and Im the calm one not unless I become spazy and hang around Hazel then I become different.

**_M"Corey did you remember to take you Medication.?_**''

**_C:Oh darn I forgot._**

**_T:way to go dumbass know your A.D.D symtoms are going to act up._**

**_H:Yay I got my Hyper Corey back._**

**_C:Hazel STHU_**

**_H:Jerk_**

This day is going to be even worse now I forgot yes I have attention deficit disorder and I take medication so what. Well when I dont take it I tend to be a different person more hyper ,spazy, loud, annoying ,perverted extactally like Hazel. God damn I wish I Mother Flipping overslept today

* * *

Kyos P.O.V

* * *

I walked down the stairs into the dining room were Tohru and that damn rat were waiting for me.

**_T: Hi Kyo good morning_**

**_Y: Its about time you got up you stupid cat._**

**_K: Screw you._**

So we all finally left for school and I didnt even want to go today, well the walk was okay just really quiet.

**_T: Yuki, Kyo look its Corey and Phoebe, Hazel, and Marie lets go over there and say hello._**

**_Y: Fine with me Ms. Honda_**

**_K: Whatever._**

**_T: Hi good morning everybody._**

**_C&P&H&M: Good morning._**

**_T: So is everyone ready to go back to school?_**

**_C: Nope _**

**_P: I dread everyday of school._**

**_H: Not ready for school_**

**_M: No_**

**_K: Hell no._**

**_Y: I wish I was back asleep._**

**_T: Ok I guess everyone isn't ready._**

**_K: Well enough about school I mean it's even more boring talking about it._**

**_Y: Thats becuase you fall asleep in every class._**

**_K: Oh yeah how do you know._**

**_Y: You get in trouble everyday by the teacher._**

**_K: Shut Up._**

**_C: So Kyo you have classes woth Yuki and Tohru?_**

**_K: Yeah._**

**_H: Really how come we didnt see you in class?_**

**_K: What do you mean?_**

**_H:We also hvae classes with Yuki and Tohru but we have never seen you._**

**_T: Oh becuase the first time he came here he jumped out the window thats why, you heard about him jumping out of it but havent seen it huh?_**

**_C: Yeah I guess my friend Jackie told me he did that._**

**_T: Uh huh._**

**_P: How can all of you be so happy or calm I mean we are going to school how can you people be happy its compleatly stupid HOW THE HELL?!_**

**_Y: What wrong with Phoebe?_**

**_M: She gets really angry when she gets up in the morning._**

**_P: SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!_**

**_C: We know that calm down._**

**_P: YOU CALM DOWN!_**

Well after all the yelling and the talking we had finally gotten at school.


End file.
